Story of A Half-Kneazle
by Anka7995
Summary: The story of how Hermione and Crookshanks met in Crookshanks' point of view.


A.N.:_Written for Quidditch League Competition. Position:Seeker, prompt; write about pet. _

* * *

Years and years I have waited in this dingy and dark shop.

I don't remember how long... Maybe since the time I was born. I don't remember anything other than this shop and the assortment of animals that have lived with me during this long span of time.

I have seen them all, I think, a nundu, a cerbeus (sold in black, obviously), various species and breeds if owls, cats, dogs, toads, full kneazles, half-kneazles and so many more. I have forgotten count. Maybe, I was born here, maybe I was brought from outside, who knows?

I am a half-kneazle, my kind is rare. So it was expected that my litter sold out quickly. And it did, ever one of my brothers and sisters except me.

It is smelly and I don't like it all. I can understand the smell. So many animals living together in such a small space.

But I think one of the cleaning charms they perform would do the trick for the smell.

But no one asks me. And no one wants me.

I think there might be two reasons behind it, one being I had a mangy leg and not so appealing appearance. Or second being, humans did not like breeds smarter than them. I am not exaggerating. Trust me when I tell you about all the dimwitted wizards that have entered the shop over the years.

One platinum blonde haired little wizard, looking haughty and proud a best imitation of his father, one can only assume.

I liked one particular brown-haired, round faced boy, he was not the brightest one but he had pleasant and good vibes.

But he didn't pick me, he would have only if his grandmother hadn't made a face when the boy looked up at me.

So he chose a toad over me. The toad was not happy. The loyalty was not bound, and I could say that the boy was in a game of hide and seek with the amphibian.

Time passed and every year was a disappointment until young humans entered the shop; a bushy haired female, a black haired boy and another red haired boy.

The girl was talking about buying a pet. She had intelligent and wise vibes. I liked her instantly. The loyalty could be bound. But he girl did not notice me. She was looking around the shop but I was out of her line of vision, being transferred to a top shelf.

I think the worker-woman knew that the chance of me being sold was scarce. But contrary to the popular belief, the pet also chooses the master as much as the master chooses the pet.

The pet must give his loyalty to the master and then there would be a better relationship among the master, the pet and the master's family.

If the pet gives their loyalty to the master and is taken care of then the pet becomes the part of the master's family and helping the master in any way possible is the pet's duty.

Thus, the reason I had not been chosen by any wizard or witch so far was because I didn't chose them, too.

But I liked this witch more than any of the wizards and witches that had entered the shop. And the witch didn't seem like the one who would go on physical appearances as she had no glamour charms or vanity products applied on her.

I felt a sudden urge to be noticed by the witch who could be my master.

I noticed the witch sneaking glances at the red head and promptly launched myself on the very head. The boy beneath me screamed and I smirked in my own twisted way. I jumped off the boy's head and they promptly left. But my mission was accomplished, the girl was looking at me with wide brown eyes and I felt my smirk widening.

"Oh, so you are interested in Crooks hanks," The woman stated to the brown haired girl, "Poor chap, this one, has been here a long time. Nobody wanted him."

I hissed indignant at the insinuation, "Humans!" I mentally, exclaimed.

The girl seemed to be amused by my indignation and smiled at me.

"So it's on sale?" She asked, turning to the woman behind the counter. I sat perfectly still on the counter, not believing that I would finally have an owner! A master I could serve!

Soon, I had been paid for and the witch, my new owner, gathered me in her arms and snuggled in my fur. A wonderful feeling, I must say.

The boys were waiting outside for my owner.

'My owner' I liked the sound of it. I was extremely gleeful, to put it mildly.

"Hermione!" The red haired boy exclaimed after taking one look at me, "You bought that monster!"

I hissed at that. 'Excuse me, I am no monster,' I wanted to say.

My mistress proved how smart and intelligent she is as she ignored the statement of red haired boy and instead asked, "Isn't he gorgeous?"

I faltered in the middle of a hiss directed at the boy.

Me and gorgeous? Maybe my mistress was delusional. I had a mangy leg and squashed face, hardly gorgeous. Or maybe my mistress saw the best in everybody. Maybe my intelligence is gorgeous to her.

In that moment I decided that I will serve my mistress till my last breath. I will be a part of her family and help her in any way possible.

I submitted my loyalty to her in that moment, I had more heard the worker-woman say that I am from an intelligent breed and I am the most intelligent of my kind she had seen. I decided that I will use this intelligence to help my mistress, she was just not my owner, she was my family member.

Word Count: 975


End file.
